Who are you?
by Vanitelamort
Summary: A mysterious woman, who all the Strawhats have met. Who is she exactly? With a past that she has little memory of and a few dozen lifetimes behind her, will she find a new life with the Strawhats? And could they truly trust someone as shrouded with mystery as her? Sorry, ain't too good with summaries. May improve it over time
1. Luffy, Zoro and Nami

**A/N: I hope you enjoy ^_^  
**

* * *

**~Monkey D. Luffy~**

"Who are you?" The young boy asked as he stared up curiously at the young woman. He had never seen her in the village before and he was certain he would remember someone like her. She had black hair, tied up in a bun with chopsticks, pale skin and blue-grey eyes. She wore a purple furisode kimono with pink and white flowers and held a kiseru in her hand. He did wonder if she was someone Shanks knew and that that could be the reason she was in the village.

"It is not polite to ask for ones name without first giving your own." She said as she removed the kiseru from between her lips and blew out smoke.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

"Monkey D.? I have heard that name before. Someone you are related to is a marine, correct?"

Luffy nodded, "My grandfather."

"Ah, I see. I hadn't realise so many year have passed by. I knew him when he was much younger with a boy your age. That must be your father. Well, I should tell you my name and please remember it. It's very important." She said, whispering the last sentence.

"I promise I'll remember." Luffy said.

"My name is Kira."

"Kira?" Luffy repeated back, making it sound like a question.

"Yes, now, never forget that name." Kira said, "It was a pleasant to meet you but I must leave now. Until we meet again Monkey D. Luffy." And with that she began walking away.

* * *

**~Roronoa Zoro~**

Kira sat on the side of the road under an oil-paper umbrella, which protected her from the rain. A kiseru at her lips as she watched a funeral procession walk by. She was curious as to who had passed away; death was something she was very use to. She had been alive for longer than she cared to remember and had lost more friends than she cared to count.

She noticed a young boy with green hair walking with the procession. He looked over at her and when their eyes locked he started walking towards her.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"It is not polite to ask for ones name without first giving your own." She said in reply as she pulled the kiseru away from her month and blew smoke up into the air. It lingered there for a moment before the boy finally gave his name."

"I'm Roronoa Zoro." He said.

Kira smiled, "Roronoa Zoro. I will remember it. Now, tell me, did you know the one who has passed well?"

Zoro looked away sadly, "I did."

"I am sorry for your lost young boy. I know what it is like to lose someone."

There was a moment of silence before Kira leaned forward, towards the boy and whispered, "Now listen carefully Zoro and please make sure to remember my name. I am known as Kira."

"Kira?" He repeated back as he looked back at her.

"Yes, now you should continue with the funeral procession. It was a pleasure to meet you, until we meet again Roronoa Zoro."

Zoro nodded before joining back up with the funeral procession. Kira watched until he was out of sight.

* * *

**~Nami~**

Kira sat on a cliff edge beside a grave. She didn't know who the grave belonged to but she had placed a cup with sake at the grave as an offering to the one who had passed. She had only brought along one cup, not originally knowing about the grave so she drank straight from the bottle, something she wasn't too proud about doing. Her kiseru at her side, untouched and cold.

"Who are you?" A voice asked from behind her.

"It is not polite to ask for ones name without first giving your own." She said, without bothering to look behind her.

"Who are you?" The voice asked again. Kira sighed and looked over her shoulder to find the owner of the voice. She saw a girl, somewhere close to her teens, if not already one with orange hair. She was holding a bunch of white flowers.

"Tell me your name and I will tell you mine. I promise." Kira said as she swiped a cross over her heart with her fingers.

"My name is Nami." The girl said reluctantly.

"Nami? Tell me, do you know the one whose cross that is for?"

"It's for my mother, Belemere."

Kira looked back out at sea, "I am sorry for your lose. I can only assume her death was the result of those fishmen who currently occupy your island."

The silence was enough of an answer to confirm her assumption.

"How is it that you are here?" Nami asked, "Arlong doesn't allow anyone to come near this island."

"I've known Arlong for a very long time, though that doesn't mean we're good friends. In fact, I'm pretty sure he hates me." Kira said with a chuckle. She finished off her sake and threw the bottle out to sea. She picked up her kiseru, stood up and turned to face Nami.

"My name is Kira. Please make sure to remember that as I am certain we will meet again Nami." She said before walking away.


	2. Usopp, Sanji and Vivi

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews ^^ _(edit note: I realised that I posted Nami's part with the first chapter so I've added on another Kira encounter)_  
**

* * *

**~Usopp~**

"Pirates are coming, Pirates are coming." The young teenage boy screamed as he ran passed Kira, who was sitting on a fence, beside the road. He stopped suddenly and looked back at her nervously. Kira tapped her kiseru on the fence, emptying it.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"It is not polite to ask for ones name without first giving your own." She said with a small smile, "Though, I think I already know who you are. Usopp, right?"

"H-how do you know m-my name?" Usopp asked.

"I have my ways. You're the town liar, always shouting about pirates correct?"

"Yeah." He answered hesitantly.

"I like liars. They manage to tell the most fascinating stories. Will you tell me a tale?"

This made Usopp grin before he began telling her a tale of his "adventures". His story made Kira laugh. She had never heard such tales before. The sun was setting when Usopp finished with his tales.

"I really enjoyed your stories Usopp but the sun is setting and I best continue on my journey. As for my name, I failed to tell you before. I am Kira. Please remember it; I'm sure we'll meet again." Kira said as she pushed herself off the fence.

"It was nice meeting you, Kira." Usopp said with a smile. Kira smiled back before walking along the path, the opposite way of the village.

* * *

**~Sanji~**

"Zeff, you look well." Kira said with a smile as she walked up to her old friend Zeff.

"Kira, yet again, you don't look any older." Zeff said back, a small smile on his lips.

"Well what can I say? Beauty like this cannot age." She said as she stroked her face with the back of her hand.

"Oi, shitty geezer." A voice came from behind Kira. She turned around to see a mid-teenage boy with blonde hair at the door to the kitchen. He seemed to freeze when he saw her before a look of what Kira could only describe as love appeared on his face.

"Who is this beauty?" He asked.

"It is not polite to ask for ones name without first giving your own." She answered with a smile.

"Oh, how inconsiderate of me?" The teen said as he walked up to her and took her hand, "I am Sanji." He said as he kissed her hand.

"Ah, Zeff told me about you last time I was here. I wasn't able to stay long back then so I didn't have the chance to meet you. You can cook right?" Kira asked as she took her hand back.

"I can and I would love to cook for you."

"Well, I am hungry. I would be most grateful if you can cook me something marvellous, seafood if possible please."

"Of course, I'll get straight to it." And with that Sanji went about his way, cooking a meal for Kira.

"While he is cooking, let's share a bottle of Sake. It'll be nice to have a bit more of a talk this time."

Zeff and Kira sat out in the dining room, chatting about events that had happened since the last time they had spoken. Sanji came out after a short while with a beautiful plate of seafood.

"Thank you Sanji." She said as he placed it in front of her. The food was really good but not quite to the point of delicious. He was close, a few more years and Kira knew this boy could become a great chef.

"It was really lovely Sanji. I've never know someone at your age to cook this well." She said with a smile, "I'll definitely come back one day to taste this again. Well, my time has come and I must leave. I'm heading for the Grand Line today."

She stood up and walked over to Sanji.

"My name is Kira. Please make sure to remember that."

"I'll never forget the name of such a beautiful woman." Sanji said, making Kira smile.

"Goodbye Sanji and goodbye Zeff." She said before leaving the Baratie.

* * *

**~Princess Vivi~**

Smoke wafted into the air Kira's kiseru as she stood before the Alabasta King. A young teenage girl with blue hair stood beside the King, looking a bit curious about who Kira was.

"Cobra, it has been too long since I last saw you." She said with a smile.

"It has indeed. I believe Vivi had just been born when we last met." Cobra said in reply.

"And look at her now." Kira turned her attention onto the teenage girl, "what a beautiful young princess. I doubt you know who I am."

"No, I don't know who you are."

Kira smiled, "My name is Kira. I am an old friend of your father's."

"Have you known him since you were a child?" Vivi asked.

"No, but I've known him since he was a child."

"But you look only 20."

This made Kira smile, "I get that a lot." She said with a chuckle.

A sudden spelt of dizziness hit Kira, making her stumble forward. Cobra caught her before she could fall and held her up, "I forgot how hot this place is."

"Still can't handle the heat."

"What can I say? Heat and I just can't seem to agree."

"I'll have one of my servants take you to a guest room to rest. We'll talk more tonight, when it's cooler."

"Rest would be nice." Kira said with a small smile as she stepped back away from Cobra, "But, I'm afraid I cannot stay. This was only a short visit and I am needed elsewhere. It was good to see you and I hope I get the chance to see you again Cobra."

"You are always welcome in my kingdom Kira."

"Good bye Cobra, oh and Vivi," Kira turned her attention to the young Princess, "never forget my name young Princess." And with that, she bowed to them and took her leave.


	3. Chopper and Robin

**A/N: I came realise I made a mistake in the last chapter so I have edited it and added Vivi to Chapter 2  
**

* * *

**~Tony Tony Chopper~**

Her blood stained the white snow with a bright red. Kira cursed her luck; every time she came to this island, she hurt herself. She assumed it was because her friends on the island were doctors so subconsciously she was less careful. Still, it was a deep cut in her leg and she didn't like the idea of using the sleeves from her furisode kimono to stop the bleeding. She hoped the snow would help slow down the bleeding but she gave in and pressed the kimono sleeves against the wound.

"This is never going to come out." She moaned. She had only brought this one kimono with her and she disliked wearing anything else. Something about the kimono reminded her of home.

Kira suddenly heard what sounded like hooves getting closer to her. She looked up in the direction of the noise and saw a reindeer wearing a pink hat pulling a carriage. It stopped besides her and she smiled when she saw the one sitting in the carriage.

"Kureha." Kira said with a big grin, "I've never been so happy to see you before."

"You are hopeless Kira. I hope you have something to pay me with." Kureha said with a smile that meant she knew what Kira had.

"But of course, I never visit this island without some Umeshu for my good old friend."

"Can you get up?"

"Wouldn't mind some help. My leg really hurts."

"Chopper, can you help Kira?"

The reindeer suddenly transformed into what looked somewhat like a human. He took the harness that connected him to the carriage off and walked over to Kira.

"A reindeer who ate the human human fruit." Kira guessed straight away, taking the reindeer by shock.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Despite how I look, I have lived for a very long time and when you have lived for a very long time, it's not too hard to learn nearly everything about the devil fruits. I am aware that you can find the human human fruit here. My name is Kira, what is your name reindeer?"

"Tony Tony Chopper." The reindeer replied as he bent down and picked Kira up.

"Thank you." Kira said as Chopper took her over to the carriage and place her in it next to Kureha. He went back to the harness and put it on. As he began pulling the carriage, Kureha began tending to Kira's leg.

"It's been so long since I last saw you." Kira said as she winced from the pain of Kureha prodding at her leg.

"It's been nearly ten years." Kureha said in return.

"I was in the East Blue for most of that. Is Hiluluk still about?"

Kureha shook her head softly, a grim look on her face, "He died four years back."

"Then tonight, I shall drink to his memory. It upset me greatly that I couldn't meet him one last time but I had a feeling this would be the case. He was a very good friend." Kira said sadly. She sat back and left Kureha to patch up her leg in silence.

* * *

**~Nico Robin~**

Kira sat against a tree that was just outside of a town, keeping herself in the shade as she looked through a bunch of bounty posters. Dressed in clothing she considered uncomfortable, jeans and orange singlet top with a cartoon cat on the front, she was waiting for the dressmaker to finish making her a new kimono. She put down the bounty posters and started digging through her messenger bag, looking for her kiseru when she noticed a black haired girl walk slowly pass. The girl was covered in dirt and what looked like bruises.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kira asked. The girl looked at her, startled, not realising that someone was near her. She stepped away, scared.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. Are you hungry?" Kira pulled out an apple and stretched her arm out towards the girl, offering it to her. The girl was reluctant at first before she walked up to Kira and took the apple.

"Thank you." She said.

"My name is Kira. What's your name?"

The girl was hesitant about answering, it wasn't until she had a few bites of the apple did she finally gave her name, "I'm Nico Robin."

"Nico Robin?" Kira repeated back before she looked down at the pile of bounty posters.

"This girl is the demon of Ohara," Kira mutter quietly to herself as she looked back at Robin, "I can't leave her alone."

"Robin, would you like to travel with me?" Kira asked the young girl. Robin's eyes widen slightly and there was a sense of distrust in them.

"I can understand why you wouldn't exactly trust me. You're a young girl with a high bounty but I don't have any need for money and I know that the World Government is lying, there is no way what they have said about Ohara can be true. I've been there before; I knew a fair few of the archaeologists who resided on that island."

Robin still seemed a little unconvinced. Kira frowned as she thought of a way to prove herself and then she remembered her kaiken dagger. She looked through her rucksack and found her kaiken. A few jewels and black ink decorated the ivory cover of the kaiken, telling a story Kira had long since forgotten.

"While we travel together, you can hold onto this." She said as she pulled the sheath from the kaiken's blade, showing Robin.

"I will never betray you, and I am willing to sacrifice my life to prove it." She said as she sheathed the dagger and passed it to Robin. The young girl took the dagger and looked at its decoration.

"Is this a story?" She asked as she looked up at Kira.

"Yeah but it's been a long time since I last told it so I don't really remember anymore."

"Ok." Robin went back to looking at the kaiken.


	4. Franky and Brook

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this new chapter ^^ Thank you for the faves and follows :D**

* * *

**~Franky~**

Kira sat, cross legged, on top of half a broken ship, in the middle of Scrap Island of Water 7. There was a young teenage boy with blue hair looking through the wrecked ships for a small boat he had been building for the majority of the day. Despite sitting out in plain sight, in a light pink kimono, he had yet to spot Kira. He was really focused on the boat. There was also an older teenage boy with purplish blue hair looking through the wrecks but didn't seem to have much interest in the younger teen's project.

Kira began feeling bored of sitting around, waiting for something truly interesting to happen. She got up and jumped down from the broke ship. She walked through the wrecks casually, not really going in any one direction.

"Perhaps I should leave the Grandline." She thought out loud before she mentally started making plans.

"Who are you?" A voice asked suddenly, taking her from her thoughts. She looked in the direction of the voice to see the younger teen with blue hair.

"It is not polite to ask for ones name without first giving your own." Kira said in return with a small smile.

"Franky, who are you talking to?" Came another voice as the older teen walked towards them.

"I don't know who she is."

The older teen looked at Kira, "Hi there, I'm Iceburg." The teen introduced himself, "And that's Cutty Flam but we call him Franky."

"My name is Kira." She said as she looked from Iceburg to Franky, "You two wouldn't happen to know a fishman shipwright who lives on this island? His name is Tom."

"You know Tom?" Iceburg asked.

"Yeah, I've known him for a fair few years now. We're old friends."

"We're his apprentices, I'll take you to him."

"Thank you Iceburg." Kira said with a smile.

* * *

**~Brook~**

Kira sat on some crates at the port as she played a mandolin, a type of lute. She had been given the mandolin by a sailor she had been travelling with, as a fair well gift. He had also given her a few lessons so she was able to play a few songs.

"I haven't seen an instrument like that before."

Kira stopped playing and looked up from the instrument to see two men, one was blonde with two tattoos, one under his right eye and the other under his lower lip, and the other man was taller with a black afro.

"It's called a mandolin and it was a gift from a sailor. He told me that it's from island in the Grand Line." Kira said.

"What's your name?" The blonde asked.

"My oh my, a bit impolite don't you think?" Kira said as she plucked at the mandolin's strings, "Give me your names and I'll give you mine."

The blonde chuckled and answered with a smile, "I'm Captain Yorki of the Rumbar Pirates. And this is Brook, one of my crew."

"Pleasure to meet you." Brook said with a smile.

"My name is Kira."

"Kira?" Yorki said, "Lovely name."

Kira chuckled darkly, "It's a cursed name."

"A cursed name? How can a beautiful young woman have a cursed name?"

Kira couldn't help but smile, "You are being too kind."

"So Kira, do you live here?" Brook asked.

"No, I'm a traveller of sorts."

"A traveller?" Yorki said, interested, "Perhaps you would like to travel with us. We're planning on travelling to the Grand line soon."

"Well, I have been trying to find someone to take me there but tell me, why should I travel with a bunch of pirates?"

"I promise to my last dying breath."

Kira couldn't help but giggle as she brushed a loose strain of hair behind her ear, "Is he like this with all the girls?" She asked Brook.

"Yohohoho~" Brook laughed, "It seems the Captain likes you a lot. He's not usually this charming."

"Oh, so I'm getting special treatment. A girl can definitely learn to love this. Sure, I shall travel with you, and you never know, I might even stay with youse. It's been a very long time since I was a pirate."

Both Yorki and Brook frowned for a moment at the last thing she said but Kira pretended not to notice and just smiled.

"I look forward to travelling with you." She said happily as she began playing the mandolin again.

* * *

**A/N: This may or may not be the last chapter. I am considering continuing the story, having Kira meet up with everyone again but I am kind of still working on it **


	5. Ace and Sabo

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, faves and favourites.**

* * *

**~Ace & Sabo~**

Kira sat on a branch above two boys. She could hear them chatting about some money they had been saving in order to buy a pirate ship. The whole notion of two young boys saving money for a pirate ship made her smile. She looked through her silk drawstring bag for the kiseru but as she took it out, she fumbled with it and it dropped. It hit against the branch the boys were on before falling to the ground.

"What was that?" One of the boys said. Kira peeked down at them, holding on to the branch so she wouldn't also fall.

"Sorry about that." She said down to them, startling them both and nearly making the blonde fall from the branch.

"Who're you?" The black haired boy asked her.

"It is not polite to ask for ones name without first giving your own." She replied.

"I don't care if it's not polite, who're you?"

"If you won't give your names first then I guess who will never know who I am."

"My name is Sabo," said the blonde, "and this is Ace. So who are you?"

Kira smiled, "My name is Kira. Now, could ones of you find my kiseru? It's what dropped a moment ago."

"Why should we?" Ace asked. Kira looked at him and couldn't shake the feeling for familiarity. She knew that she had never met him before but there was something about him.

"Well, you don't have to; I just don't want to get down at the moment. It's quite nice up here. I'll just have to live without it a short while." She said as she sat up and leaned back against the truck of the tree.

"Sabo, perhaps we should move our money. We don't know who she is, she might steal it." Ace said in a harsh whisper.

"I have no reason to steal your money." Kira said loudly so the boys below would hear, "In fact, I have no reason for money."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Sabo asked.

"You don't, and you have no reason to. But like I said, I have no reason for money. I have enough to get by and carrying that much money would be a bother."

"Ace, I don't know why but I feel we can trust her."

"You serious? We have no idea who she is."

"There was this story I heard once about this woman who wore only kimonos. If you ask her who she is, she would never give her name until you gave yours. If you meet her for a second time and remember her name, she will help you or something like that."

"I'm guessing you don't remember the story properly." Kira said.

"I didn't exactly hear the story properly."

"Not surprising, my story has become a distorted legend."

"Can you tell us your story?" Ace asked.

"The moment I remember myself, I promise I will tell you everything." Kira answered, sadly. Even to her, her story was lost.

"How can you not remember it yourself? It's your story."

Kira stood up and jumped down to the branch below, "It doesn't matter. If I ever remember I will return so I can tell you boys but now I feel it's time I should leave. I'm beginning to feel wary."

She jumped down to the ground and picked up her kiseru, "Goodbye boys. Until we meet again."

And with that, she walked away.


	6. It's been a while, hey Luffy

**A/N: So here is when the story now follows the actually One Piece storyline. I hope you all enjoy ^^**

* * *

Kira hated the heat more than anything. It made her dizzy. Because of the heat, she chose to not wear her kimono and instead wearing more traditional desert clothes. It helped protect her fair skin and was a lot cooler than the kimono. She was walking down the market street when she noticed a familiar young man. She withdrew her kiseru from her lips and blew out smoke as she approached him.

"A restaurant huh? Well I was just starting to get hungry." He said to the old woman he had been talking to before he starting heading towards a restaurant called Spice Bean.

"Perhaps you should buy a beautiful young lady some lunch." Kira said with a smile as she walked beside the young man. He looked down her and smiled, "Kira." He said happily.

"Good to see you again Ace." She said, equally as happy. She placed her kiseru back at her lips and breathed in the smoke, "So," she said as she started blowing the smoke out, "what brings you to Alabasta?" She asked.

"Well, I'm looking for Luffy."

"Luffy?" Kira smiled, "Is he on this island too?"

"He might be."

They reached Spice Bean and went inside. They sat at the bar and Ace began ordering food for himself. Kira smiled, Ace still had a monstrous appetite and she found that amusing.

"And what can I get you?" Their server asked Kira.

"Nothing, I can just steal from his plates." She said with a smile. The server nodded and went to get their food.

"So Kira, what are you doing in Alabasta?" Ace asked.

"I am friends with King Cobra and I've been hearing a lot about civil unrest on this island. I'm concerned for my friend." Kira replied as she tapped her kiseru against an ashtray to empty it.

"You're going to travel to Alubarna? Are you going alone?"

"No, I'll hire someone to take me. There are a few people around here that I trust with keeping me safe."

Food was set in front of them and Ace began eating as Kira stole small piece of food from his plates. He began talking to the man who had served them which Kira quickly learned was the owner. Ace was halfway through a sentence when he suddenly went face first into the food he was eating, his arm still raised, clutching a fork. Everyone in the restaurant was shocked, believing him to be dead. Kira, on the other hand, had seen Ace do this before and calmly waited for him to wake up as everyone in the restaurant began chatting about what could have possibly killed him like that.

After a short while he sat up suddenly, causing everyone to scream, "AAAAHH! HE CAME BACK TO LIFE!"

Ace looked at Kira before turning his head to the left and looking the woman on his other side.

"A-are you ok?" She asked. Ace grabbed her dress and used it to wipe his face, making her scream and run away.

"Damn," He said, "I fell asleep."

"YOU FELL ASLEEP!" Three guys yelled as he went back to eating. Kira couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thank you for the entertainment." She said as she stood up, "But I need to be going if I want to make it to Alubarna before anything bad can happen. Take care."

Ace raised his hand as a gesture of goodbye as his month was full. Kira walked out of the restaurant just as a familiar marine walked in.

"Smoker." She said with a small nod.

"Kira." He said back, all to use to running into her in random places. He had long since stopped becoming surprised and asking for her reason for being in those places, to her relief, the constant "why are you here?" every time she saw him was beginning to annoy her.

Kira stopped just a few feet from the restaurant, wondering if she should make sure nothing bad happened between Ace and Smoker. It wasn't really any of her business, Smoker was a marine and Ace was a pirate. Still she looked back, just for a second. Arms stretched passed her, on either side.

"YAHOOOO!" A voice yelled out as she looked around to find the arms owner, only to see a blur of red and blue, with some yellow for a split second before it hit her and she went flying with it back into the restaurant.

* * *

Kira opened her eyes suddenly. She was lying in a pile of rubble and ached all over.

"What the hell was that?" She wondered as she sat up and looked around. By the looks of it, she went through the back wall of the Spice Bean. She could see Smoker standing in the Spice Bean but couldn't see who he was talking to and Ace on the ground near her. She stood up and dusted herself off before she walked into the Spice Bean. She saw the same blur of red and blue, with some yellow dash out of the restaurant and Smoker began chasing after it. Ace suddenly ran passed her, yelling, "Wait Luffy! It's me!"

"Was that Luffy?" Kira asked herself. She looked at the owner, "Was there a teenager in here with a straw hat just now?"

"Yes, and both him and the one you were with, Fire Fist Ace just ran out without paying." He answered.

"Well that's nothing different." She said with a sigh.

"Sorry." She said with a bow before running out of the restaurant and down the street, looking for Luffy and Ace. She wasn't too sure where they could have run off to but all she needed to do was to listen for the sounds of the marines, chasing after a pirate. With that, it didn't take long to find Luffy, running away from a group of marines. She caught up to him and ran alongside him. He looked to his side, to see who was next to him.

"Kira!" He said surprised, almost stumbling over.

"It's been a while, hey Luffy." She said with a smile. Luffy smiled back for a moment before looking ahead.

"Hey Zoro." He called out happily as he noticed something ahead of them.

"Zoro?" Kira questioned quietly, "Why is it that sounds name familiar?" She wondered as she noticed they were getting closer to a group of people.

"You're not getting away." A voice, Smoker's, yelled behind them, "WHITE FIST!"

"Kagerou!" Came another voice, Ace's.

Kira and Luffy stopped at the group of people, all of which stared at her in surprised. She just smiled as she remembered every single one of them.

"Kira!" They all said in unison with the same surprised tone.

Luffy looked at them confused, "You all know Kira?" He asked.

Kira chuckled, "we can talk about this later. Right now, there is someone else you should focus your attention on." She said with a smile as she looked over at Ace.

"Who is that?" Nami asked.

"Ace?!" He said surprised.

"You haven't changed a bit, Luffy." Ace said as he was looking back at them, "Well, we can't talk like this. You guys run, I'll catch up to you. I need to stay here and stop these guys." He said.

"Let's go." Kira said and everyone began running. She followed them, making sure Luffy kept with the group as he was watching Ace and running backwards.

They ran to a ship and upon seeing it, Kira smile. She was proud of Luffy's accomplishments. He had a ship, a flag, a crew and she knew full well about his 30,000,000 beri bounty. He had achieved everything he had promised her when she had last seen him. That made her happy.

"Kira, you're going to join my crew now right?" Luffy asked her. She looked at him with annoyance, "I never said I would join your crew."

"But you're still going to join my crew right?" He asked again.

"Persistent as always I see." Kira said with a chuckle, "Ace was right, you haven't changed a bit."

"Luffy, get on board quick." Nami called out from the ship.

"Right." Luffy called back, "Come on Kira. I'll give you a tour of the ship." He said happily to Kira.

"Sure." She said with a smile as she followed Luffy to the ship.


End file.
